


bed shopping

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: 00qswann [1]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Fluff, IKEA TRIPS, Multi, Who am I, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three go bed frame/bed shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	bed shopping

Bond has never felt so _old_. Maddy and Q bickered like an old married couple already as they tested out different beds and frames at IKEA. James kept his hands in his pockets as he stared at the two while they continued to test out beds. It was for Q’s flat, as they agreed that Q’s flat would be the best for the three of them. James’s flat was too small and inhospitable not to mention that it was too far away from everyone’s work. Maddy didn’t even have a flat as she bounced from James’s flat to Q’s flat until they decided on Q’s flat which was in the heart of London and infinitely closer to where everyone wanted to be.

“Luke, if you are not going to choose one, I will be forced to get us both bunk beds!” Maddy stated exasperated.

“I just don’t want Han and Chewie to get stuck in the storage bins under the bed,” Q shot back as they looked at frames.

“How about we make sure we get something that doesn’t squeek when we’re on it,” James suggested but was quickly ignored.

“The storage boxes would be fine,” Maddy replied back. “That way I wouldn’t have to buy a bloody dresser.”

“You already take up half of my bloody closet!”

Bond wanted a drink; badly. He rolled his eyes and looked at the different frames when an old woman smiled at him.

“Your daughter moving in with her boyfriend, I see,” the woman said as she looked over at Q and Maddy.

James blinked. “I-” oh god they had never breached this subject before. James looked over and noticed yes, Q and Maddy were the same age and fuck, he was too old for them. But did he really look like one of their fathers? James cleared his throat. “Yes. Yes, it’s taxing.”

The woman chuckled and patted his arm. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

The woman left and James quickly fumbled for his phone. He slammed the button for dial and heard the line ring twice before a grunt was heard. “Alec, help.”

“Wot,” Alec groaned. “Did you forget that I was in Japan earlier…”

“Some old woman thought that I was Maddy’s father because the pair won’t stop bitching like an old married couple,” James stated fast. “Am I really that old looking?”

“Uh huh,” Alec yawned as he ignored James. “I was mistaken for a bear earlier so I wouldn’t know. Who the fuck cares what an old woman thinks?”

James sighed. “I guess you’re right. I wished they would just pick out a goddamn bed frame.”

“Just get an årviksand,” Alec yawned again. “King size and all that, it’ll be good. There’s space for your arm to spoon the two of them and then a headboard that comfortable to lay against so Q can work on his laptop without leaving the bed while Maddy watches tele with the cats.” 

“Uh…”

“You’re welcome,” Alec hung up.

James blinked at his phone before he stood in front of the årviksand. Maddy and Q made their way over to James, still in bitch mode when they saw the divan bed. Q tilted his head while Maddy smiled.

“I like it,” Maddy said as the three of them looked at the frame.

“It’ll suit us,” Q replied as he smiled at James.

“Fantastic,” James said as he felt so goddamn old. “Write down the article number, we’re going to the cafeteria, I’m fucking starving.”


End file.
